


Honeysuckle

by TwelveUnitsShy



Series: Honeysuckles and Crawlspaces [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flowers, Fluff, Licking, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveUnitsShy/pseuds/TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: Jack wants to show Gabe something cool.





	Honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> I need to learn how to end stuff.

One day after school Jack and Gabriel were playing catch in the woods not far from both their houses. Only Gabriel kept missing his catch. The dark-skinned teen frowned and put his hands on his hips.

"What's the matter with you today, Gabe?" Jack asked with a chuckle. "City boy can't handle the fresh air?"

"Shut up, Jack," Gabriel said, finally jogging off to retrieve the missed baseball.

"Hey, stay right there!" Jack shouted, jogging toward Gabriel. "Oh man! I remember these!"

Gabriel turned to Jack and looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about?" He watched as Jack plucked a flower from the bushes he was standing next to.

"Don't you remember? Honeysuckles!" Jack said as if that were supposed to mean something to Gabriel.

The darker teen shrugged. "Don't remember."

"Oh, come on. Kids used to eat these things all the time where I'm from," Jack said.

Gabriel couldn't help chuckling. "You guys ate flowers?"

The blond slapped Gabriel on the arm with his baseball glove. "Of course not! We ate the nectar. You have them here so you must have done it before."

Gabriel scrunched his nose. "Nope."

"Come on. Try one," Jack said, plucking a second flower from the plant and giving it to Gabriel.

The darker teen just looked at it strangely, then looked at Jack doubtfully.

"Just do what I do," Jack told him. The blond carefully broke the stem end and slowly tugged the filament out until a little droplet of nectar could be seen. Gabriel watched closely as Jack's tongue darted out and flicked the droplet from the flower. "It's as good as I remember," the blond said. "Now you try."

Gabriel tugged the flower impatiently, producing nothing. He narrowed his eyes at it before tossing it onto the ground. "This is stupid."

"No, no. You've gotta try it. It's really good," Jack said. He plucked another flower from the shrub. "I'll show you again." He repeated the steps once again, except this time when he licked the droplet off, he found Gabriel's tongue there to meet his. The dark-skinned teen lapped greedily at Jack's lips while Jack stood there petrified, eyes wide.

Once Gabriel saw that Jack wasn't responding, he quickly took a step back. "I-I wanted a taste. It's good, j-just like you said," he stammered, too embarrassed to even move.

After a long silence, Jack finally said, "That was mine. Give it back." He took a step forward and began licking Gabriel's lips timidly.


End file.
